The Art of Propositioning
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: <html><head></head>Series. First Game: B26. Take the M-rating seriously please!</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's associated thingies.

PPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP XD

A lot of, uhm, the f-word. Yes. A lot. For reasons. XD hihihihihihihihihihi~

I just want it to be _so_ crude, okay. Eheheheh~ I had to get the rough sex of these two outta my brain... gomen, gomen, i'm so embarrassed aha~ BUT HERE YOU GO ANYWAY HAHAHA~ I'LL FUCKING SHARE IT!

It's not, uh, supposed to be a pretty story.

yeah. anyway, this'll be a series as soon as i get around to finishing other parts of this as well XD various pairings, will be added to the summary as they become relevant. Well, uhm, I hope you enjoy, and for the sake of one last warning,

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT CRUDE QUICK SEX OKAY

the rest is up to you XD

Enjoy XD!

* * *

><p>The Art of Propositioning<p>

* * *

><p>Take I - The Frog and the Prince<p>

* * *

><p>The door slammed open and in strolled Fran, looking as bored and unaffected as he always did.<p>

Bel looked up from where he'd been writing a report on his desk and turned around in his chair. He frowned at his kouhai, annoyed at his private space being intruded upon so rudely (hypocrite much, Bel?).

'Frog, what do you want? And make it fucking quick.'

Fran locked gazes with him and continued strolling into his bedroom as though he owned the place until he stopped in the centre on his plush, white rug.

'I'm horny and I wanna get fucked, sempai.' He stated, monotone flat and empty as usual.

Bel blinked. Then he raised his hands and gingerly stuck his fingers in his ears, twisting them around a bit to get out the clots of earwax that _had_ to be impeding his hearing.

'Say what?'

Fran promptly strolled up to him, hands stuffed in the pockets of his long leather Varia coat and expression as "what? …me?" as ever.

'I said, sempai,' Bel had to lean back, the edge of his heavy mahogany desk digging into his back, because Fran was leaning into him, nearly touching him and it really seemed like that was what the rude frog intended to do, 'that I,'

Hot breath brushed past Bel's cheeks with his kouhai's words, suddenly dropping in pitch and gaining a sense of huskiness. He stared into Fran's glittering jade eyes, watched that pale skin stretch across his high cheekbones, those pale pink lips supple as they formed the words Bel couldn't believe he'd actually said to him.

'I am horny, sempai.'

Bel couldn't help but flush a little. Fran was being more blunt than anyone he'd ever met _ever_ and though that wasn't a surprise, it was definitely new for him to be talking about sex and, ah, his uhm, state of arousal to his royal sempai. It was weird. And awkward. And making him really curious as to what had gotten into his kouhai and why he was telling him this.

'And I,' Bel jumped when a small hand suddenly slammed onto his desk beside him, then again when his chair was kicked into a different position so that the backrest was caging him in on one side and Fran's arm on the other. He wouldn't have jumped if it wasn't such a ridiculous, unnerving situation.

Fran leant in further, but Bel still resisted physical contact (which had to be what Fran was going for, because why else would he keep leaning closer?) and leant further back as well. He knew he didn't have much farther to go, so he would have to start kicking his cheeky, froggy kouhai around soon, but until then…

This was highly interesting.

Fran stepped forward so his legs were around Bel's, touching. The prince didn't draw back from that touch, not willing to lose more ground.

'I said that I,' his voice soft and silky and why had there never been a reason for him to use such a voice before? It was much more pleasing to the ears than his usual droning monotone, 'I want to be fucked, sempai.'

Bel realized that his breathing had become a little shallow in response to his kouhai's unusual behaviour. His voice was actually kind of arousing like that, all husky and low and _sex_. Telling Bel he wanted to be fucked? Not just fucked either, he wanted to be fucked, _sempai_.

The blonde swallowed, staring up at Fran as he loomed over him. The dominant vibe he was giving off was unmistakable and Bel was enthralled. He could kick his ass anytime, this was much too fun and new and intriguing to call a halt to just yet.

'_Shishi_. Oh yeah?' He challenged, not at all feeling threatened, tipping his head further back and smirking cockily. That tiny illusionist was going to have to do a lot better than this, as attractive as it was.

The look in Fran's eyes changed then, turned darker, more promising, turned into something that only and strongly and simply said _sex_, just like his voice was doing.

The next moment he jerked the chair around again, putting it with its backrest against the desk. Bel grinned and chuckled as he let himself be manhandled swiftly but still took a deep, surprised breath when Fran slid himself firmly into his lap, up over his upper legs.

He wouldn't let that sneaky bastard one-up him though, and slid his hands over those leather clad thighs in response, curling his fingers around his kouhai's upper legs somewhat possessively. His shoulders were grabbed and held tightly. Fran leant in and stared him freakily intently in the (hidden) eyes.

'So fuck me, sempai.'

The breath hitched in Bel's throat despite his best intentions.

Holy fuck. Wow. That kid really didn't beat around the bush, did he?

'_Ushishishishishi_. Do you really think that's such a good idea?' He teased, kneading the teenager's surprisingly soft thighs. They were kinda nice to knead.

'Why, think you can't handle me, fake-prince sempai?' Fran instantly shot back and shimmied forward until their crotches were actually pressing together.

This was so surreal. The frog and he were actually sitting on one chair together, Fran on top of him, daring him, challenging him, telling him to _fuck him_.

And he was getting fucking turned on, too. He was daring him right back, inviting him to play. _Fuck_.

'Heh,' tan hands slid around to cup a small, firm behind, kneading there and Bel watched Fran's eyes turn even darker, 'you really wanna find out, do you? _Shishi_.'

The green haired teen rocked forward unexpectedly, making the blonde hiss through his teeth and pull him tightly closer. He could feel the outline of Fran's hard cock through the leather of their pants. He really _was_ horny.

'Sempai,' Fran began, his voice _stern_ and he took off the large frog-hat while finishing his sentence, 'if you don't fucking fuck me now, I'm going to leave and get me some sex elsewhere.'

Bel laughed breathlessly, ignoring the fact that Fran had taken off the hat (it could be just a taunt, after all, and if not, it would get in the way at some point anyway). He drew the boy close, chest to chest, and murmured into his ear,

'Well, fuck you then~'

In the next second he pushed himself up off the chair, grabbed Fran's waist and threw him onto his awaiting bed. He had expected and hoped that it would catch him by surprise, but by the time Bel joined him, just a second later, Fran was already yanking open his own coat, popping buttons with no regard for the longevity of their little lives.

Bel laughed loudly and decided to throw caution to the wind; this was surreal and weird and highly unexpected and he wasn't sure the brat wasn't just fucking around with him still, but that didn't matter. He tore off his own coat and yanked his sweater over his head, gasping when Fran latched on to his chest while his head was still busy being caught up in red and black stripes.

His kouhai bit and licked his skin, sucked on his nipple in passing and kneaded his small pale hands into the slender dip of Bel's tan back. The blonde tore his sweater off and let it fall wherever so he could grab Fran's head and let himself fall forward. Fran was briefly trapped against the mattress with his nose buried in his sempai's stomach, but then Bel lifted himself off the illusionist, pulled him up for air and tugged on his belt meaningfully.

Fran didn't hesitate and started taking his pants off, watching heatedly as his royal (and loathed? Clearly this didn't matter) sempai did the same.

A couple of seconds later, Bel tackled his kouhai to the bed, biting at his neck and grinding his naked half-hard cock into the boy's bare thigh. Fran was clawing at his back, digging his semi-long nails into his skin and dragging them down over his muscles. Bel groaned and bucked, biting harder and feeling satisfied at the pleasured noise his small frog made when he did.

Fran wormed a hand in between his thigh and his sempai's cock, curling his fingers around it and pumping it without regard for pain thresholds. The blonde could only groan in pleasure and pinched a rosy pink nub in retaliation, digging his fingernail into it to hear Fran's breath hitch with more pleasure. Nails scratched up a tan abdomen, down a pale shoulder, dug into a tan back. Bel brought his leg between his kouhai's thighs and hitched it up, grinding his own upper leg against the blushing erection there. Pale hips bucked and a small hand tore rudely at royally golden locks, pulling that laughing face close to his and catching grinning lips with white teeth.

Bel responded to the kiss,- well, _kiss_, it was a fucking mini warzone there- driving his tongue deeper into his kouhai's mouth to take that depth, that heat and that semi-fucking from him there. Fran bit at his tongue and he groaned thickly in the back of his throat, loving the harshness. Fran was fearless when it came to him, reckless, didn't care so much if Bel got hurt and didn't fear the pain he could be in from Bel's retaliations. He wasn't so _careful_.

In return, Bel grabbed the base of Fran's cock with just his fingertips and blunt fingernails, scratching his way up to the tip in one rough go. A moan vibrated into his throat and his own cock was rubbed pleasantly when hips bucked up against his. He did it again, loving that Fran liked it this rough as well.

Fran suddenly shoved him away and he stumbled, plopping onto the silken covers onto his side.

Was this the long-awaited part where Fran up and left, after having one-upped him severely?

Apparently not.

Fran pushed at his shoulder until he lay flat on his back and straddled him. Bel stared up at him through messy golden locks, grin/smirk stretching wider and wider as he anticipated what the little illusionist was up to next.

Pale fingers curled around his cock. Pale legs shifted around his hips to find the right position. And then, without any preparation at all, Bel watched in astonishment as his kouhai aligned his rock-hard cock with his small ass and sat himself down on it.

Only he slid right in, slick and wet, no problem. He couldn't really think about that right now, though.

Bel's toes curled into the messy blood red covers, his hips driving upwards into an arch and he grunted at the pleasure of being so suddenly suffocated in tight, hot heat, soft and wet and _squeezing_. _Clearly_, Fran had prepared himself beforehand. 'Mmmmm…' His long fingers gripped the frog's hips tightly, pulling him further down onto his cock until he knew he was completely buried, stuffed into him unto the very balls.

When his eyes opened again and he realized he'd closed them, he saw Fran arching his back on top of him, his head tipped back and his mouth open in a soundless expression of deep, filled pleasure of his own. Bel groaned and shuddered at the sight and drove his hips upwards again, fucking nicely deeply into him. He'd done that before and hadn't been stopped, so either Fran liked the pain or there was none.

Fran's fingers convulsed around his waist and he loved it, fucking up into him again to feel it more. His kouhai was drooping forward now, arching his back the other way and clearly clenching his muscles, because Bel was being squeezed tightly, fucking nicely and he moaned and thrust up to show his appreciation.

Fran gasped then. He actually gasped and Bel licked his lips, watched that small face, those smooth features, that pleasured little "o" of his mouth. That lush, pink mouth that bit at his lips and called him names without fear or inhibition. He slid his hands further back and dug his fingers, palms, everything of his hands into those pale butt cheeks, clenching them and squeezing them, like Fran was doing so deliciously to his cock.

Fingernails, this time digging into his chest, scratching at his nipples and then white-fucking blinding toe-curling pleasure as his kouhai rolled his hips into him, riding him, up and down, up and down, rolling into and away from him. _Fuck_, _good_.

Bel joined him and thrust up in time with him, trying to time it right and then just letting it go. It worked anyway, his body knew what it wanted and it wasn't long before they were both moaning every now and again, panting, breathing onto each other and grabbing onto each other's everything. Bel groaned and wanted more, more of that fucking heat, he fucked up into his kouhai faster and Fran actually cried out a little, arching beautifully and forcing his sempai's cock deeper into his hole.

Fuck, it was so good. Surreal, unexpected, sudden and a totally weird combination but fuck it, he wanted it and it was so fucking pleasing. He hadn't felt this good in- fuck, he didn't know how long.

Fran dropped himself on top of his sempai, bit his shoulder harshly. Bel had to thrust at a different angle now and groaned in dissatisfaction when their glorious routine was upset. Fran bit his shoulder again even harsher and breathed out in perfectly unaffected monotone so close to his ear,

'Don't be a fucking whining pussy, sempai'

A groaned growl left Bel's throat and he grabbed his kouhai's ass, so far down that he was cupping his balls in the process and feeling his own slick cock sliding between his fingers and pulled the teenager further up his body forcefully. He re-aligned his hips and suddenly remembered something.

With a loud laugh that dissipated into sneaky self-satisfied chuckles, Bel pushed the lighter body up off his chest until he deemed the angle right and rammed his cock up into Fran's ass.

A loud- well for him it was loud- yell of 'Ohh!' left him and his hands turned into claws on Bel's shoulders. He twisted, squirmed and shoved himself down onto his sempai's cock to feel that white-hot teasing pleasure again. Tan fingers curled around his butt cheeks and spread them further, opening him up wider and Fran grunted his pleasure at the cock sliding in and out of his ass so thickly, so easily. Bel panted, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure.

Fuhuuucckk this was so goooood…

Their new rhythm was established with that and Fran now made noises more frequently, making the fire burn hotter in Bel. The frog was quiet, at least by what Bel was used to, only cried out when it was really good and caught him off guard every now and then, but it was so much more arousing than any of the things he'd had the pleasure of hearing before.

Bel started mumbling incoherently, Italian nonsense, a sign he knew to recognize in himself to mean that he was getting close to flooding his kouhai's ass- fuck, his _kouhai_, his_ kouhai_, what the fuck so weird- It came on faster than usual, everything about this situation sudden and quick and too-fast, but Bel didn't want it in another way.

Fran clutched his shoulders, panting, his mossy green hair sticking to his face, wet with sweat. He squirmed and squirmed on top of Bel, making his pleasure unpredictable and making it catch him by surprise every time the younger man came down on him.

Fuck, it was so good. He knew he'd said that already. Fran, slapping down on him and-and- _ungh_

'Fuck!' He gasped out, arching and thrusting up wildly, rhythm lost, fingers twitching on Fran's ass. The illusionist rotated his hips again and hissed, the sound vicious and dangerous and setting Bel's fucking nerves _aflame_.

'If you come before I do,' was hissed into his ear in that delicious tone- he couldn't stop a delighted '_o-uhhnn_' from leaving him at the sound, 'I'll fucking _crush_ your cock.'

Bel gasped for breath, groaned and arched up off the bed. He'd dropped the sempai. Dear god, he'd dropped the sempai and that was just the fucking limit.

So he wanted to come first? A slow smirk crawled onto Bel's sweaty face and he dragged his fingers up to Fran's hips.

To jerk him off or not to jerk him off. Oh my, what a question.

'_Shishishi!'_

Fran sank his teeth into his collar bone and Bel's eyes did roll back into his skull, but that didn't stop him. He scratched the boy's chest, long red grooves painting down his pale skin all the way down to the base of his cock. Fran shuddered on top of him, gasping when Bel's cock drove into him at the right fucking angle again.

The prince's nails caught Fran's erection, scratched through the green pubic hair briefly before he started tugging on him, short, shallow jerks that couldn't quite get him off, but tortured him near the edge just fine.

Fran let out a shuddering _nuuuhh_ sound that made every inch of skin on his sempai's back tingle excitedly and then started rocking into his hand eagerly.

Bel's mouth was hanging open by now, panting in the air that he needed while he did his best to keep a steady rhythm just a little longer. In a moment, he would cut completely loose and pound into his kouhai wildly, but first he had to be crazy and drooling with pleasure like Bel was starting to be.

The noises Fran made were more than enough to drive him over the edge so he focussed intently on the work his hand was doing on the frog's cock- which was interestingly big despite his small body- and held off the flood. Sweat was soaking his body, dripping along the muscles of his arms and ticklishly down his sides, but he barely noticed.

_Almost, fuck frog, hurry the fuck up, how are you holding out this long…_

But then Fran started shaking, high, shaky moans leaving his mouth, out of breath. An almost squealed '_nyeah_-' was what Bel took to be the green light and he cut loose, letting the heat like yellow-hot steel rise to its peak and break its crest, letting it chase him off the edge.

Fran really did cry out now, hoarse and at his own limit when Bel's thrusts turned ragged and he was fucked into deep and hard and completely without any sort of rhythm at all, both of them gasping and grunting and shaking and moaning, clutching each other's bodies to try and keep some sort of handhold in the wild sweeping tide of their orgasms.

Bel didn't slow down until he was beyond utterly spent, his muscles burning and aching pleasurably, his cock slipping and sliding in and out of Fran's ass even easier now than before. His thrusts were returned weakly, or perhaps just lazily. Fran looked about ready to fall asleep even as he was leaning on Bel's chest with his arms straight to keep his torso up in the air. His eyelids were drooping, the look on his face so deeply satisfied that it made his sempai's own satisfaction even better. A small, sated smile seemed to play around his now red blushing lips, but if it was then it was too tiny for the blonde to be sure.

He really liked being buried hilt-deep in his kouhai. He decadently slid himself up and deeper into Fran's ass once more, just to enjoy that sweltering heat that hugged his cock so snugly. 'Mmmmmm…'

Fran's hands slid up over his shoulders and onto the blood red covers next to Bel's golden head, followed by his lower arms until he was laying down on his sempai, resting his head on Bel's collar bone in relaxation and contentment. His hot breath puffed warmly against Bel's panting throat.

His warmth was welcome and Bel licked his lips languidly, pressing his arms down onto Fran's back as he slid them around his waist possessively. Unwilling to resist, he rolled his hips laboriously to feel his cock slide in and out of that slick warmth. Ah, so good. His crotch was getting wet and slickly sticky from his own cum leaking out of Fran's hole, the same slick wetness that was sucking his and the frog's chest together a little higher up.

Bel groaned at the feelings and kneaded his fingers into the small of his kouhai's back.

His kouhai. Ho, God. Wow. He felt like laughing out loud at the sheer idiocy of the idea (already had done that, to be exact), how unthinkable it had been right up until Fran actually instigated it. He would have wrinkled his nose in disgust and possibly-most definitely stabbed the person who'd ask him if he'd ever tried such a thing as fucking his uncute-kouhai.

But fuck, uncute he may be, fucking hot as flames he was too.

'Nnn…' He rotated his hips and rolled them up into Fran again. His kouhai sighed into his neck.

'Sempai, are you a fucking sex-addict or what?'

Bel snorted. 'Not. But your ass is fucking nice to fuck into. Fuck,' he swore happily, getting an idea he liked, 'your little ass hugs my cock so tight and hot, I could slip into you no matter where I get the opportunity.' He wanted to lick his lips again. There was just such a sexy imagination in his head; his froggy kouhai, randomly letting him dip his cock into his ass in the hallway for instance. _Shishi_, or in the library. Up against one of the chests of drawers lining the walls in the corridors. On the fucking dinner table, oh fuuuuuuuckk… he'd bend him over there….

So he did lick his lips again, worked up the needed energy and fucked his cock sharply into Fran's ass again. Aahhhh…

Fran snorted in his ear. 'You're such a fucking pervert, sempai.'

'And drop the sempai…' Bel murmured, not really trying to be listened to.

'And I'm not letting you fuck me just because you like to. My ass is mine and if you're lucky, I'll feel horny enough to resort to you some time again.'

Bel giggled but growled after it. He didn't like the idea of Fran withholding his nice little ass and sharp little tongue from him. Maybe he could just…

He began to thrust into Fran steadily again, despite his aching muscles, seeing if that would get him hot for another round if he was planning on leaving this as a one of thing, though it most likely wouldn't. Somehow, he got the idea that Fran was a very particular, or picky person when it came to how and when he wanted to have sex. Just fucking into him to pleasure his body would not be enough incentive for him to indulge his sempai.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try. It felt fucking nice after all.

Fran shook his hips from left to right slightly, making Bel squeal in sudden panic and grab his hips quickly to steady him.

'Alright, alright,' He panted. 'No need to break my fucking cock…'

Fran shifted against him rather pointedly heavily and settled down again, resting his head and Bel guessed that he was trying to go to sleep.

On Bel? Well, he didn't mind that his warm and sexy little kouhai wasn't going away already. And he was letting Bel stay buried inside him, which was also unexpectedly nice. The blonde didn't like to pull out quickly after sex, at least not when it was nice like this. Then he liked to enjoy it and stretch out the moment as long as the other would let him, basically. It was so warm and close, and _his_. Being sheathed inside him made Bel feel like a little bit of Fran was his for as long as that lasted.

This fucking sexy and warm and hot part of his kouhai. This part that he desired to have.

Fuck, who'd have known he had that? _He_ hadn't known.

A shudder pulled down Bel's spine when he thought back to the moments before this, when he'd just been writing a report on some way too easy job, completely innocent and oblivious to this side of his kouhai even existing. The way Fran had _come on_ to him… It wasn't even coming on to someone. He'd just demanded sex and gotten it too.

_Ushishishishishishishi_.

Bel wanted to do it again sometime. Sometime soon. And then to keep it up.

Fran snored lightly into his ear. Bel snickered, but he wasn't sure if it was a real snore or not. It didn't matter to him. He shifted contently, stretched a little, moaned at the way that shifted his cock in the frog's snug little ass and finally settled down to doze off as well.

He'd start the hunt when he woke up.

* * *

><p>End of First Game<p>

* * *

><p>Ah. Yes. Uhm. So that was that *falls over onto face* oomph.<p>

Please leave a review if you liked it *'*~

Cheers~ Kiwi

_socruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude_


End file.
